


It's just a passing Downpour

by OsamuSa



Series: Hansol Vernon Chwe hurt/comfort [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Fainting, Gastritis, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Performance, Vernon is a baby who needs protection!, Vernon's not well, Worried members, caring jeonghan, caring members, performing while being sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsamuSa/pseuds/OsamuSa
Summary: Vernon gets really sick but despite that, he performs at the event. He faints after the performance.~~~The title is from the song "Downpour"
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone
Series: Hansol Vernon Chwe hurt/comfort [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915885
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	It's just a passing Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> I could have divided it into chapters but meh I just gave it all in a go since I'm more comfortable that way.
> 
> ~~~

He's been feeling off all day despite that he went through his schedule all the same. But that day wasn't a normal day.

All the idol groups were invited to the music festival. All the idol groups that didn't disband were going to come, that includes 2nd gen groups as well and there was also going to be a live audience with obviously limited numbers.

This is why he didn't tell any of his members about the nagging feeling of his body. The members themselves were very excited to meet so many of their idols and friends, and after quite a long time was the live audience being allowed inside. It was a huge huge event. And he didn't want to worry his members for no reason.

All he could think was, to take a little pain. He knew he could handle that after the show and he could rest. But things never went their way many times.

"Vernon-ah hurry up!" Dokyeom shouted for him. He showed a thumbs up in his direction before dragging his tired feet behind his members.

They were in the practice room since the morning, going through last minutes practices. Since the performance was going to be live after so long it was a bit scary yet thrilling for everyone.

They were leaving for the venue now and they had a whole day ahead of them but Vernon just wanted to lay down and sleep. He was already reaching the limit of his body but despite that, he pushed through.

**~~~**

Wonwoo noticed the little details of people around him. He is what you call a very observant person. He had a knack to focus on all the members and find out how they were doing. And today was no different. As everyone was talking and laughing out loud, faces blooming with excitement and happiness, there was one that stayed away from that.

He slowly approached the younger, not wanting others to think that something was wrong.

"Hey Sollie," he sat beside Vernon, who looked at him, blinking a few times before smiling back.

Weird he thought but didn't comment on it.

"Hyung?" his hands were playing with the Rubix cube, fiddling the cube but not exactly trying to solve it.

"You okay buddy?" Wonwoo asked, noticing how pale the younger looked beside him, the makeup was already light and the sickly paleness added to that gave him an out worldly glow.

"Yeah Hyung I'm fine," the younger tried to make that sound convincing since he didn't want to worry his hyungs. Wonwoo stared at him, poker-faced. Wonwoo knew something was wrong but he knew Vernon would tell them if it was something serious, he didn't want to pester the younger.

Vernon held his breath, feeling nervous under the older's gaze but thankfully he just nodded at him and smiled, and moved away to speak with Jun.

Vernon sighed out after Wonwoo had left, "That was close" he murmured silently. The only reason why he was trying to focus on the cube was so that he wouldn't bend down at the pain flaring from his stomach. It hadn't been paining at all but it just started from nowhere.

He knew he was sick, he felt very feverish and despite the weather being really cold, he felt the leather shirt burning his skin. He took a deep breath trying to calm his racing heart and tried to focus on the cube again.

"Alright, boys!" Their manager shouted, clapping his hands to their attention, which he got.

"You have 15 minutes to go. And then you will go out there and take your seats okay?"

A chorus of yes was heard and everyone got up, storing away the board games and headphones and putting on their in-ear monitors, and getting their final touch-ups.

Hoshi, Jeonghan, Dino, Joshua, and Vernon wanted to go to the washroom.

The four of them were talking and laughing, but Vernon was facing difficulty in breathing normally. He just wanted to drop there and cry out loud and have his brothers hold him tight but he did contrary to that.

They greeted all the seniors and juniors on their way, a smile gracing his face at all times, hiding his inner feelings well.

"Yo Hoshi!"

"Key Hyung!" Hoshi smiled so wide, waving his hands at his idol. All of them bowed at the four boys while Hoshi and Key hugged each other.

"All the best boys!" Onew smiled at them, "Your gonna be performing last right!"

The boys nodded with a smile, hearts filled with happiness.

"So proud of you all!" Key smiled at them. It made Vernon feel good at how their seniors adored them and for a moment he forgot about the pain.

"Can't wait for your performance either Hyung!" Hoshi smiled to which Key pulled his cheek making all of them laugh at the cuteness of Soonyoung.

"Bye!" They waved the others and were on their way to the washroom and pain came crashing back on him. He almost fell down but was able to hold himself up.

They reached the washroom not stopping again and finished their business and were on their way out.

This time Jeonghan was beside him, "Sollie?"

He hummed in return, ignoring the blurry vision and blinking it away.

"You okay aegi?" He asked softly, patting his hair softly. He looked at his Hyung and saw the pure concern showing on his face. Jeonghan rarely called him aegi and when he did, he knew it was because he was very worried. This made him realize that he wasn't hiding his pain that well.

"I'm fine Hyung, just a bit tired." He mumbled back, ignoring the sudden pain and breathing as deep as he could. He knew he couldn't back out cause they practiced really hard and he can't just drop out and expect the performance to go well.

Jeonghan didn't believe the younger. He knew something was wrong and he was scared that something could happen to his brother. But he didn't want to make Vernon anxious either so he just stayed beside him trying to give him just enough space so he feels comfortable.

They were people who were waiting to see their performance and he knew there was no way he can disappoint his team. Hoshi was really waiting for shinee to see their performance and seeing how his hyungs were excited for it made him want to hold on a bit longer.

**~~~**

Seventeen had their table beside that of BTS and being good friends they got around to talk immediately.

The sight of the audience also filled them with warmth and happiness. It was as if a missing piece of their life was returned.

Vernon was fine now that he was seated and had taken aspirin before. He knew he shouldn't have taken any medication but he really wanted to find some relief from this pain and he only had aspirin in his bag and he didn't want to approach the staff and have his members find out.

He enjoyed all the performances, the junior groups doing so well and the senior groups whom he respected were also really great with their performances. It was refreshing seeing so many groups performing.

BTS were next and they were doing a collab with 5 other idol groups one by one and it was really a magnificent performance. But they had to get ready so they couldn't watch the whole performance.

They got up to go backstage and get ready for their stage which was after this.

The burning pain in his stomach came with full force and he bit his lip quite hard so that he doesn't scream in pain. His stomach was burning, it was as if something was gnawing at it.

He was at the end of the line and none of the boys caught on to the painful features of the younger and how he was shivering in full force.

He was feeling worse than before, and he had never felt this way. His vision was hazy, he was sure that his temperature has risen, he felt nauseous and his stomach was burning in agonizing pain.

He couldn't hold onto the strong image anymore. He couldn't think about holding on a little longer. He wanted to scream at the stabbing pain, feet unsteady due to dizziness and finally, the sob broke out of him. He moaned in pain clutching his stomach and falling on his knees. Eyes shut tight.

The boys who were doing last-minute preparations suddenly stopped and turned to find the source of it, heart beating fast with worry.

"Sollie!!"

Jeonghan was terrified, running to the boy seated on the ground. He cradled the boy's head and tried to make him look at them.

Vernon was crying in full force, sobs wrecking his body, breathing becoming irregular.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Cheollie do something!" His eyes wide and panicked, tears coating his eyes.

The other boys were also frantic not knowing what was happening.

"Hyung I-" Vernon tried to say something but he wasn't able to.

"Th...throw u..up" He finally murmured slapping a palm on his mouth so that he doesn't puke on their clothes.

"Quick get something!"

Seungkwan handed a paper bag and Vernon finally threw up.

The others were standing still, pained at how they just saw their brother's condition.

Jun was rubbing Vernon's back and the staff was there in the corner trying not to freak out either.

Finally, after some time he stopped and took the tissue handed to him and spit on that trying to get rid of the bad feeling in his mouth.

The burning sensation had gone down after he puked, it wasn't completely gone but it was so much better than before.

He looked up to see his brothers and he saw them all wide-eyed and shocked. He understood that it was because of how he reacted but when Dino pointed at his hand and stuttered, "bl..blood"

He looked down and freaked out at the blood that covered the white tissue, he started hyperventilating, "oh my god, oh my god.."

Jeonghan jolted out his inner thoughts and made the younger breath and calm down, "It's okay Sollie, we will figure out what's wrong."

He asked Vernon to throw away the tissue and he did. Mingyu took the bag away to throw it.

"Can we go to the washroom first," he tried to stand, Jun and Wonwoo supporting him, "please" he looked at the hyungs that wanted to ask him something.

Jeonghan nodded and they left for the washroom. There wasn't anyone in the hall which made it easy for them to go to the washroom. He rinsed his mouth and brushed his teeth.

"Sollie," Jeonghan started softly, rubbing his back as he stared at the mirror.

"I'm sorry Hyung," He whispered, the boys were shocked to hear it.

"Sorry? For what?!" Joshua asked, voice very calm.

"For making you all worry. It was just a bad nausea," he still didn't tell the truth. He wanted to perform first, his mind was calling him selfish for trying to make their performance bad. He didn't want their first time being the last performers to go bad.

"But you threw up blood!" Hoshi countered, eyes filled with pain.

"It happens sometimes Hyung," he smiled at the others, trying to calm himself down. He's gonna be fine, first comes the performance.

The others couldn't do anything as he turned to walk out, following him.

BTS had come backstage and there were a few other idol groups as well. The boys had come to them smiling wanting to hug the others but Jeonghan just excused them and left.

They were surprised at the behavior but noticed how the boys were worried about something and they moved away towards their room, just sparing a smile coz no one was in the mood to speak to anyone.

Vernon entered to hear something that he was avoiding all day.

"He won't perform," Seungcheol was speaking with the manager and the event coordinator.

Vernon knew it was no use trying to make them believe that he was fine. Because there was no way they were gonna believe him after the scene that just happened. But he also knew that there was no way he was not going to perform.

"Hyung," he called the eldest, all the others turning to look at him.

"Hyung please let me perform," his voice thick with emotions that he was trying to prevent. Mingyu bought him in his arms trying to calm the younger.

"Sollie..."

"Sol, that was a really bad nausea and your body is really warm as well," Jeonghan tried to explain.

"But we practiced so hard for this!" He looked at Seungcheol, "There are so many of the groups that are waiting for us out there!"

"He is right Seungcheol-ssi," the event manager started only to be glared at by the others but despite that he continued, "You only have 5 minutes before you go on stage, you can't change the choreography, he can rest after your done."

"Look he's not...."

"Well, the company wanted you to perform last!" The event manager glared at their leader, "Yes, your member might be sick and I understand but you are getting an opportunity to showcase your talents and you can't just miss out on it!"

"Well, then we don't want this favor! We didn't ask you for it!" Seungcheol glared back, fuming at the words of the guy. How dare he make it sound like they asked for it when this was offered to them.

"I'm sorry, it's just you can't back out now. Please," He sighed out.

"Hyung please, " Vernon pleaded after the event manager left. The boys were the only ones inside the room.

"Sollie what if..."

"Hannie Hyung, I was holding in since the event began because I knew this would happen! I want to do this!" His heart felt heavy as he looked at the concerned eyes of his brothers.

"You will feel worse!" Hoshi told trying to make the younger understand, "You have to jump over 3 people and you also have a solo dance!?"

"Hyung please trust me," he held onto Hoshi's hands, his eyes blurring with tears and fear that he would not be able to go.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Sol, we are worried.." He whispered softly, irritation ebbing away to find softness.

"If I do fall unconscious then I will after performing but I'll give my all out there,"

"Sol..."

"Alright, boys! You have to leave now!" The manager yelled at them, slamming open the door.

Seungcheol looked at him, "Sollie," he sighed out bringing the younger in a tight embrace.

The others joined the hug, feeling scared at what could happen.

He could faint or throw up on stage. So many things could go wrong but they trusted their brother, they knew he will perform well.

"Don't be hard on yourself aegi," Jeonghan ran his palm down his back, "be safe, please."

Vernon hummed in relief. Yes, his stomach was still worse, his sight was blurring and his fever was still very high. Add headache to it and he was going through hell.

But he knew he had to do it. And he will. He wouldn't let anyone down. Not his brothers by his life.

**~~~**

They were on standby. The announcers were announcing something and soon they would go up.

Strong hands wrapped around his waist from behind. He didn't know who it was but the red thread on the hand and the deep voice was a clear giveaway.

"Please don't get hurt, Sol."

"Wonu-Hyung..." he murmured holding his arms tightly, the embrace giving him comfort.

"Alright guys let's do the cheer," Hoshi told, his voice not holding excitement. They stood in a circle but no one was shouting a cheer. They were all silent looking at one another.

Vernon had enough of it, "Really guys?!"

All of them turned to look at him, surprised because he rarely ever sound this annoyed.

"I'm gonna be fine, please don't look so sad. It hurts me," he let out softly looking down at the hands.

"Noni..." Hoshi trailed off not knowing what to speak and hence the leader took it upon himself to do it.

"Alright boys, we've practiced for it. We need to give a goddamn best performance out there not just for ourselves and other groups but for carats. I know there are some things happening right now," he glanced at Vernon who rolled his eyes and continued, "But we have no other choice but to do it. Let's not get hurt. I trust you all to be the stars that you are," He smiled at them "Vernon-ah we are there for you. Your not alone kay?"

He smiled at the older, comfort warming his heart.

The others smiling at their leader's words and Hoshi did the cheer, "1,2,3 Fighting!!"

**~~~**

  
_**(This performance is from their incomplete concert. That was such an awesome performance and I loved Vernon's part in the ending of fear and beginning of fearless!)** _

The beginning was fine. They started with fear and now Vernon's jump was coming up. He was nervous because his vision blurred for a bit before and Hoshi noticed how he missed a step but it was very minor that no one else noticed.

'Come on, let's do this.' His mind encouraged him. And he pushed through the stabbing pain that got worse in his stomach.

And finally, he was the center. He made sure to keep his expressions on the point. His limbs moving in muscle memory.

He walked back as the others stood before him.

'Alright Vernon you just have to run and jump, you've practiced this a lot.'

All of the members were scared of what could happen next. Vernon finally ran and stepped onto two of them before jumping.

The jump was the killing point. His stomach clenched and vision was lost. As he was in the air, his stomach burned at the movement. And he finally landed on his feet almost falling down but making it look planned. Breathing got fast and his vision was still blurry.

But he had to continue dancing, it was his solo part. His legs moving on their own. He had lost focus on his surroundings. His legs wanted to give up but he pushed through with the move that had to get his legs under his arms and make a small roundhouse move. It was a bboy movement that Hao had taught him.

He finally laid down, and that's when he got his vision back. His eyes blurred at the tears threatening to fall due to pain. And that's when fearless started.

The song gave him strength. It made him stand and continue dancing. And finally after so long which was only 6 minutes he stood in his ending pose.

And then they dispersed. The boys were happy that nothing happened. He was a professional so he knew how to control his features around the public but as soon as they walked backstage, his legs gave out and he fell into the leader's arms, eyes finally closing.

**~~~**

Seungcheol was very focused on Vernon throughout the entire performance. He noticed how the younger breathed in quickly. He noticed the slightly off-balanced landing. He noticed the tight fist to stop the trembling of his hands.

And when they started walking backstage, he noticed how Vernon sighed out and released a deep breath.

"Sol.." he was quick to move his arms forward and to hold the younger in his arms as the younger passed out.

"Yah!" He called out to the others who looked back wide-eyed.

"Oh, My God!" Jeonghan ran towards them the others crowding around.

"Call the ambulance!! Fast now!" Seungcheol screamed, trying to remain calm but the very warm skin of the younger was burning even more. It was really hot and his face glistened with sweat and tears.

Jeonghan brushed his hair away, mumbling soothing words.

"Move move move !" A few paramedics pushed them aside and reached them. That was fast?

Their manager spoke up, trying to move them away from the younger, "Vernon asked us to call the ambulance before the performance, move now Cheol. He needs help."

Jeonghan cursed at that, "He knew he was gonna fall over! Dammit!"

Seungcheol finally moved away, letting the medics carry his brother away on a stretcher.

The boys were about to follow when the manager stopped them.

"Woah! You can't leave yet!" He held his arms out trying to stop them from following.

"What?! Why?" Mingyu tried to move him away.

"The event is still not over!

"Oh fuck the event!"

"Language Jun!"

"Let us go manager-nim!"

"Seventeen!" The boys stopped their struggle and looked at the manager that screamed at them.

The manager sighed out and ran his hands on his face before addressing the boys again, "Look, I know you all are worried about Vernon. But you still have to collect your award and the last ending stage is left. You boys have to sing there."

"But Hyung," Seungkwan whined going towards the manager who gave a small smile, "He will be fine, your manager went with him."

"Alright, guys?"

Even though they really wanted to leave, they didn't want to waste Vernon's efforts to maintain their image. The younger pushed through his pain to perform and be professional and they wanted to remain professional as well.

"Yeah fine," Seungcheol sighed gathering the boys around as they all nestled together in a hug. The warmth of each other grounding them.

"It's okay guys, he will be fine, Sol's a fighter," Seungcheol murmured running his fingers through Seungkwan's hair, who was closest to him.

"Yeah, let's get this over with fast and go back to him," Jeonghan whispered, patting the last of tears away.

"Ok! 1,2,3 Fighting!!" Hoshi cheered as they all moved away as they screamed "Fighting!".

**~~~**

BTS noticed the absence of Vernon and they just murmured 'later' before listening to the announcers.

All the winners will be announced now. So it took about an hour for all of the winners to be announced.

They won quite a few awards that night.

With Seungkwan receiving an award for best Ost and the group receiving best dance performance, best stage presence, top 10 Bonsang.

They were impatiently waiting for the daesang to be announced. They knew they wouldn't win it so they just wanted to leave and be with their brother.

But they also knew that whoever would receive it, deserves it. Jeonghan rested his head on Seungcheol's shoulder, grabbing his hand.

"You okay Han?"

He hummed in return.

"The daesang award for the night goes to!"

The boys had smiles on their faces as they looked towards BTS. They knew their seniors deserved this award.

"Seventeen! Congratulations!"

The boys were shocked, mouths hanging open as gasps were heard from them. Jeonghan jerked up looking at the boys, not believing what he heard was true.

They would have remained seated if BTS and Monsta X and other groups didn't come up to them to hug and push them to the stage.

It was still very unbelievable. Seungcheol was shocked. He didn't know they would get a daesang today.

It was still very unbelievable as the boys stood before the mic and introduced themselves.

"Uhm this is still so hard to believe, " Hoshi laughed sheepishly as the crowd awed at him.

"This time we have Coups Hyung with us," he looked at Cheol who moved towards the mic sparing a smile at Hoshi.

Seungcheol thanked the staff, the members, the carats for giving them love and support. He couldn't help but get teary-eyed but he was able to control himself.

"Last time I wasn't there and the members wanted all 13 of us to be on stage together when we get our next daesang." He gave a sad smile to the boys, "But as you might have noticed Vernoni wasn't able to be with us here today. He had to leave since he wasn't well and again we are still 12 collecting a daesang."

The boys murmured their acceptance and Seungcheol continued, "But one day all 13 of us will stand together collecting a daesang. Please continue giving us a lot of love and support."

"And! Don't worry too much about Vernon, Just continue to remember him in your prayers and he will be fine in no time!" Jeonghan stated not wanting the carats to worry about him.

"Sollie this is for you!" Seungcheol raised the trophy as the others cheered in support.

Woozi said his speech and they were finally done. They bowed to the crowd and got off the stage.

"Oh, My God!" Dokyeom let out a high-pitched scream not believing what just happened.

The boys laughed and smiled, warmth gracing their hearts as they sat back down. They were really thankful for the carats.

"I wish Sollie was here with us," Jeonghan whispered as he looked at the boys laughing and talking to each other and other groups.

Seungcheol just gave a squeeze to his hand knowing that no one could stop Jeonghan from worrying, "He will be fine."

**~~~**

After the last ending speech, the boys hurried off towards the exit, trying to get through all the congratulating wishes fast and not appear rude.

Mingyu had already informed Jungkook who in turn told the other members. And with Bangtan's help, they finally were able to make their way out.

Their managers were waiting there for them with a smile.

The boys couldn't help but rush to hug them, not able to contain their joy. The managers laughed along and soon they were seated in their cars and on the way to the hospital.

**~~~**

Seungcheol rushed down the car, the other members head on his heels.

People were surprised and turned to openly whisper and point their fingers at them as they were still in the performance outfits and with makeup but it didn't take them long to hurry up to the private part of the building.

"Mom? Dad?" Hoshi questioned in confusion, furrowing his brows seeing two people seated there.

The older couple turned to look at them, giving a smile and engulfing the boys in a hug.

"We got here as your manager called and informed about Vernon's health, his dad is not in Seoul right now," His dad spoke as the boys were made to sit down, "The doctor is in there doing a check-up. We still didn't get any news as to what was actually wrong with him."

The boys nodded in understanding. Jeonghan was feeling a bit better since the parents were here. He leaned his head on Hoshi's mom's shoulder as Hoshi and Chan sat huddled with his dad. The others were there cuddling each other.

They were all very worried and tensed at what happened to Vernon but they still held on to hope and murmured prayers for their brother.

The doctor walked out and was surprised to look at so many people but soon recovered and gave them a smile.

"Any individual that needs to listen first or should I tell everyone?" He asked looking at the parents.

"Everyone please."

"Ok," he sighed out, "The good thing is he is out of danger and will get well within the next 2 weeks if he takes proper and complete rest."

Everyone nodded, relief flushing in their hearts as they collectively let out the breaths they were holding.

"So," The doctor went into serious mode again, "He actually has acute gastritis."

The boys gasped at that because they saw how gastritis had caused pain to Wonwoo and Dino and knows how painful it could be. And thinking of how Vernon performed in that condition was alarming.

"We did the tests, and the reports just came back, there was no viral or bacterial infection so the reason behind it was stress. His stomach lining is swollen because of which he had a fever, chills, abdominal pain, and nausea." The doctor looked down at the file in his hand, "His fever was quite high when he was bought in and that was quite harmful to his overall health and led to extreme weakness in his body. We hooked him up on IV fluids and since he coughed up blood earlier, he has bleeding in his stomach. He will have to stay here and then we will see if there's any improvement by tomorrow and see if a discharge is good."

The boys all heard with attention, and it pained them to hear how the younger suffered. Jeonghan wanted to go in and hug his baby and not leave his side. Even Dino didn't have such serious gastritis. But all of them witnessed how Wonwoo had this because of viral but hearing how Vernon had it for stress was unnerving.

"Alright, thank you, doctor." The boys bowed.

The doctor smiled back and was about to leave when he stopped, "Oh and you can meet him, but remember," his look hardened as he looked at them grimly, "Please remember that acute gastritis should be immediately treated and if it's ignored for long then it can lead to very serious complications, that includes death so never ever ignore it."

The boys nodded back solemnly and soon the staff left.

The boys along with the parents walked in and seeing their brother lying in the bed, hooked to different wires was very painful.

"Sollie..."

The boys sat around in the room since he was currently sleeping and they didn't want to wake him up.

A while later the two parents took their leave when the boys begged them to go back and have rested since it was already 1 am.

"Boys," their manager called to them, "You all need to change as well."

Seungcheol knew that they need to take care of themselves and have their dinner so they don't fall sick. He made all of them leave except Jeonghan who was hell-bent on staying in the hospital.

So leaving the two elders everyone took their leave, planting kisses on Vernon's forehead. Seungkwan had to be forced to leave as he stated that leaving his best friend in this condition was unethical. The managers decided to just bring the two elders clothes and food here.

And when the room was finally engulfed in silence did Jeonghan let loose and finally cried in the arms of the leader. His only Hyung and his friend supporting him through this. It always affected Jeonghan a lot when any of the members fell ill. He couldn't take their pain well, when they hurt it just hurt him as well.

"He is gonna be fine Hannie. He is gonna be fine." Seungcheol whispered in his ear as Jeonghan rested his face in the crook of Cheol's neck, his arms wrapped around the thin waist and Jeonghan's arms wrapped around his neck. Both of them sort comfort and strength in each other.

**~~~**

  
Jeonghan took a shower in the washroom present in the room and changed his clothes into the ones that the manager dropped off earlier. The two boys had their dinner silently.

There was a knock on the door which gained their attention.

"Yes?"

"I just have to check up on him," the nurse smiled at them as she went beside Vernon.

"His fever has considerably reduced and hopefully he will wake up soon. You can let him drink a bit of water but don't give any food yet okay?"

"Yeah okay, thanks," They bowed at her as she smiled and left. Jeonghan took his place back on the bed beside the younger.

He ran his hands through his hair, "Sollie..."  
Bending down, he placed a small kiss on his forehead.

The boy shifted a bit which made the two perk up, they waited a while before he opened his eyes.

"Hyung..." His voice broke due to the dryness in his throat. Seungcheol quickly made him drink water.

"Hey baby," Jeonghan murmured which made the younger glance at him, "how are you feeling?"

He hummed in response, snuggling closer to Jeonghan, "fine."

"So, did everything go well at the show?"

The two elders were angry that despite him being bought to the hospital immediately, he only thought about the performance. But they also understood the younger and couldn't help but fall in love with him even more.

Seungcheol smiled and moved forward, sitting on the other side of the bed as the younger was sandwiched between them, "Yeah it went well. You danced really well. I'm so proud of you aegi." He murmured his words as his lips grazed his head.

"But Sol please don't hide anything from us okay?" Jeonghan moved back to look at Vernon, whose eyes held regret as he nodded at the older.

"Sorry, Hyung it's just that I..."

"It's fine baby, we are not mad at you," Jeonghan smiled.

The silence in the room was comfortable. Vernon felt way better than before. He felt weak but the pain had reduced and it was just a lingering feeling in his stomach now. Hearing that the performance was not messed up was great and having his two hyungs beside him made everything okay.

"What's wrong with me?" He finally asked the question that was nagging him.

The two shared a look as they caught on to the scared tone in his voice.

"You have acute gastritis Sol. The doctor said you will be fine and back on your feet within two weeks rest." Seungcheol murmured, rubbing his palm lightly on his stomach which made Vernon moan in pleasure as the pressure helped with his pain and gave him overflowing relief.

"I'll be fine." He finally whispered looking at the two who looked at him with fond eyes, hearts warming at the innocent look in their brother's eyes.

"Yeah, you'll be fine baby," Jeonghan assured wrapping his arms around Vernon's waist as he tucked his head under his chin.

Seungcheol wrapped his arms around the two of them snuggling in the warmth of his brothers. It was as if a huge boulder had been removed from their hearts.

**~~~**

The next day when the others had come did Vernon get to know about the daesang as they handed him the trophy with wide smiles.

They couldn't help but engulf him in a group hug and only moving back, shuddering at the look on Jeonghan's face when he threatened to put legos on their floors. Chan muttered how evil he could be to think that and only shutting his mouth when the elder glared at him.

Seeing all the boys around him, with happy smiles as they laughed loudly courtesy of Hoshi and Dokyeom's skit, he knew he had nothing to worry about. His brothers were there and they would take care of him.

"Sol?"

He turned to look at Jeonghan who was once again sat beside him and cuddling him. Jeonghan raised his brow in question but Vernon just shook his head with a smile.

"I'm just happy."

And that bought a smile on the older as he landed a kiss on his forehead, "I'm glad then baby."

**~~~**

Btw I have Twitter now! [Twitter ](https://mobile.twitter.com/LoyaltyStrikes)

**Author's Note:**

> Carats we survived the drought and finally everything is gonna go back to normal!! We got the statement and both the parties solved and discussed it so let's not give our input and do not send hate to OP!  
> ~~~
> 
> YOU NEED TO WATCH THE INCOMPLETE CONCERT FEAR+FEARLESS PERFORMANCE!  
> That was awesome!!!💕💕  
> ~~~
> 
> Alright! I'm gonna post more work as and when I finish since I have holidays!!  
> Take Care! Love you all!  
> Byee!


End file.
